Feeling Pinkie Keen/Gallery
Pinkie sense Spike rock leaf necklace stick S1E15.png|Leaves, stick and a rock? Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png|Surprised Spike loses focus S01E15.png|Uh-oh! Spike gets hit by rock instead of hat S01E15.png|Oooh! That must really hurt. Spike sees stars during daytime S01E15.png|"I love you, Rarity!" Spike on the Ground S1E15.PNG|Losing focus has its consequences, and Spike learned the hard rock way. Spike Spots Pinkie S1E15.PNG|What is that over there? Pinkie Underneath Tree S1E15.PNG|Oh, it's Pinkie Pinkie under a tree S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie hiding under S1E15.png|Stealthy Pie. Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath a rock. Twilight "Pinkie is not weird" to Spike S1E15.PNG|Pinkie is not weird Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail. Pinkie Pie wearing her parasol headgear S1E15.png|That face tells something is gonna happen Pinkie Pie suspects something S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie senses a problem... Approaching Pinkie S1E15.PNG|Twilight approaching Pinkie Pinkie Pie twitches S1E15.png|Sorta resembles how they MET, actually... Twilight and Spike observe Pinkie S1E15.png|Spike's sort've scared of Pinkie's demeanor. Twilight with a frog S1E15.PNG|Nice catch. Fluttershy with frogs S1E15.png|Fluttershy's got her work cut out for her, hauling all those frogs. Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.PNG|Fluttershy doesn't mind carrying frogs, though. Pinkie Pie walks away S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie really knows how to make ANY hat look good! Pinkie Pie shaking her legs S1E15.png|Pinkie surprised by something! Pinkie Pie standing in her front legs S1E15.png|"M-My Tail! Twitcha-Twitch!!!" Pinkie Pie and Spike looking above them S1E15.png|Pinkie's afraid of her Pinkie Sense. Twilight fallen into a ditch S1E15.png|Twilight dazed in a ditch... Spike's pretty impressed. Twilight in a Ditch S1E15.PNG|That looks like it hurt Twilight Angry S1E15.PNG|Spike, help her out Pinkie leaving after Twilights falls in a ditch S1E15.png|Pinkie sense came through, so time to ditch the hat! Applejack talks to Spike S1E15.png|Applejack asking why Twilight is hanging out in a ditch Twilight Climbing Up S1E15.PNG|Twilight is skeptical Applejack gasping S1E15.png|Look of sudden realization and fear from Applejack. Twilight talks to Applejack about Pinkie S1E15.png|"Twitchy tail?" Applejack scared S01E15.png|Uh-Oh, something's wrong. Applejack hiding under a vegetable stand S1E15.png|Applejack taking cover under a fruit stand. Applejack covered S01E15.png|That hat's a bit soft to be of much use against falling objects, Applejack... Applejack hiding S1E15.png|"Sorry about that sudden freak-out..." Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png|Applejack trying to explain the Pinkie Sense to Twilight. Applejack talks to Twilight S1E15.png|Applejack seems happy to explain things to Twilight. Applejack looking behind while talking S01E15.png|Applejack can't express enough, the importance of the Pinkie Sense. Pinkie floppy ear S1E15.png|Floppy ears Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png|Twilight is about to get... Twilight splashed with mud S1E15.png|... Twilight, Greenhooves is using Muddy Water on you. Twilight covered in mud S1E15.png|...muddy. Pinkie's back is tingling S1E15.png|Itchy Back = Lucky Day! Pinkie Pie Again S1E15.PNG|Twilight, there's an aligator in the tub! AlligatorInTheTub S01E15.png| And that's how unicorns were endangered! Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Twilight freaking out over Gummy Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png|It's Gummy! (once again) Gummy has no teeth S1E15.png Gummy biting on Pinkie's mane S1E15.png|Gummy loves cotton candy. Twilight's search for proof Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle door slammed Testing Science S1E15.png|Science can't explain EVERYTHING (especially Pinkie.) Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png|Twilight slammed in door again. Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying S1E15.png|Twilight's giving Spike a Mission Briefing. Twilight Observes Pinkie S1E15.png|Pinkius Pieicus is on the move! Pinkie rolling on the floor S1E15.png|Observing Pinkie Pie in her habitat; Pinkie's just rolling around Twilight Sparkle bee attack stung bush S1E15.png|Bee attack Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png|Still spying Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png|Cellar door Confused Pinkie S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie notices her tail is cotton candy. Spike and Twilight Sparkle spying on Pinkie Pie S1E15.png|Cast-up legs Twilight potted plant crash wheelchair S1E15.png|Hit in the head by a pot... Twilight Sparkle anvil wheelchair S1E15.png|...And Anvil... Twilight Sparkle hay cart wheelchair S1E15.png|...And haystack.... Twilight Sparkle piano wheelchair S1E15.png|...And piano? What next? Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Oh, Derpy.... Applejack and pinkie S01E15.png|Pinkie greets Applejack. Applejack balancing a bucket of apples S01E15.png|Applejack shows off her... apple balancing skills. Applejack with a basket filled with apples S1E15.png|Applejack cheerfully carrying a bucket of apples. Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png|Pinkie tells Applejack that she's letting Twilight follow her. Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png|There is nothing worse than a friend already knowing that you were stalking her. Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|...Or is there? Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png|Pinkie doesn't seem to understand Twilight's frustration... Fluttershy in trouble Pinkie's mane twitching S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie, doing her stuff. Spike and Applejack discussing possibilities about Fluttershy's fate S01E15.png|Thinking about dear poor Fluttershy. Spike believes Fluttershy spontaneously exploded S01E15.png|A spontaneous explosion theory pops up! Spike emphasizes his explosion theory S01E15.png|"Fluttershy go BOOM!" Pinkie Pie suggests a second spontaneous explosion S01E15.png|"Fluttershy go BOOM! Again!" Applejack dismisses Pinkie Pie's and Spike's explosion theories S01E15.png|"Bah! Hogwash, you two." FlusteredPinkie S01E15.png |Spike scurries forward through the forest, with the others. Froggy Bottom S1E15.png|A view of Froggy Bottom Bog Fluttershy setting some frogs go S1E15.png|Fluttershy and frogs Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png|"You're okay!" Fluttershy worried S1E15.png|Fluttershy's worried. Behind you Twilight S1E15.png|Look out behind you, Twilight The Hydra S1E15.png|Shot of the 4 heads of the Hydra. Three hydra heads roar as the fourth is left confused S01E15.png|You were supposed to roar with your other heads, silly hydra head. Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png|What the - What is that thing?!?!?! Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png|Running from the Hydra Applejack next to a cliff S1E15.png|Applejack stands before a large gap in her path. Twilight landing on a bubble S01E15.png|Twilight on a bubble after the run from the hydra Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png|Safe ground SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png|squuuueee!!!!! Pinkie about to shake again S01E15.png|Hmm, Pinkie Pie, doesn't look so happy. Twilight Not The Doozy S1E15.png|What do you mean that wasn't the doozy!? Pinkie That wasn't it S1E15.png|Sorry, it wasn't the doozy Angry Twilight S1E15.png|About to explode... Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle is...Rapidash?!? Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png|I think she's mad... Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png|Twilight is burnt out Twilight can't fight it S01E15.png|I can't fight it any longer... Twilight Sparkle learns from Pinkie Pie Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.PNG|Twilight learns her lesson Pinkie and Twilight with umbrella hats S1E15.png|Pinkie! Pinkie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png|HONK! Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png|About to send the report... Spike looking up S1E15.png|What could he be looking at? Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Incoming Princess! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Just dropping in Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|I'll take that! YOINK! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|And off she goes! Category:Season 1 episode galleries